


Say No To This

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [48]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Arthur's birthday, and he is severely tempted by something in the guest room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say No To This

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompt: Say no to this
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

”Arthur? Where are you going?” Martin yawned.

 

”To the bathroom,” whispered Arthur and rose from the bed.

 

”You just went ten minutes ago. Go to sleep already.”

 

”But Skip, I had all that tea earlier, remember?”

 

”Go to sleep, Arthur.”

 

”I’m trying to, Skip, but I’m just too excited.”

 

”The faster you fall asleep, the faster tomorrow will arrive.”

 

”Just one last trip to the bathroom.”

 

”As long as it’s to the bathroom and not to the guest room.”

 

”Why would I go to the guest room?”

 

”You know your presents are in there.”

 

”Oh, are they?” Arthur tried his best to sound as neutral as possible.

 

”You are the worst liar, Arthur. I know you’ve been making excuses to go in there all week.”

 

”I’ve just had many… things to do.”

 

”In the guest room?”

 

”Yes,” said Arthur. ”I mean, I had to change the sheets in case we’ll get guests that have to stay over tomorrow.”

 

”That was on Monday,” said Martin. ”But you’ve been in there several times a day since then.”

 

”And then I thought I had forgotten to close the window when it was very windy outside.”

 

”And you wonder why I keep your presents completely hidden from you until the night before? Go to sleep, Arthur.”

 

”Fine, Skip.” Arthur sighed and lay down in their bed. A few minutes later he could hear Martin’s light snores. He removed the duvet as gently as possible and slid out of the bed. He walked on his tip toes out of the room and into the guest room.

 

There on the bed were three presents. All of them for him. He had no idea what they were. He had always been terrible at guessing. Now, if he had been blindfolded and able to touch the things he could probably work out what they were. If you can feel grapes, you can recognise pretty much anything, but when it’s in a box and wrapped, and with no one to play twenty question with, it’s basically impossible.

 

He took up one of the boxes and felt it in his hands. It was not as heavy as it looked. What on earth could it be?

 

Arthur was struggling so hard not to open the gift. It was after all past midnight, so it was technically his birthday. Why couldn’t he open them now?

 

Maybe if he just opened a tiny bit, so he could see what it was, without properly open it. Opening was to remove the paper, right? Or maybe it wasn’t? Because you don’t open a carton of milk by removing all of the carton, you open it by opening a small bit of the top. Arthur sighed. He was really struggling. Just one present. That wouldn’t hurt, right?

 

It would hurt Skip’s feelings, though.

 

”Arthur, no!” he whispered to himself.

 

He groaned. _How_ could he say no to this? How could he just leave the presents and go to bed? There was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep knowing that these things were waiting for him in the next room.

 

”If I give you one now, will you _please_ come to bed?” said a tired voice behind him. Skip was standing in the doorway, his hair a complete mess and his eyes half-closed.

 

”Can I?” Arthur jumped up from the guest bed.

 

”Well it _is_ technically your birthday,” said Martin.

 

”That’s what I thought, too!”

 

”But just one, and the rest of them tomorrow morning before breakfast.”

 

”Brilliant!” Arthur beamed and threw himself around Martin’s neck. ”Can it be that one?” He pointed at the box he had just put down. He really couldn’t sleep until he found out what was in that box.

 


End file.
